The Teacher
by AdmiralWhiteFang
Summary: Albus Potter has had it. He doesn't want to be a hero. But due to his years of poor grades, he has to take another class. A choice is given and so he chooses Basic Muggle Studies, which throws his life into turmoil. His teacher seemed like an ordinary guy (or wizard) until one day when headmistress McGonagall herself was scared of the teacher, Albus and(Summary extended in Profile)
1. Chapter 1 - Ouch!

**I know I know. The summary doesn't say much but its supposed to be as cryptic as possible. I do hope you enjoy.**

 **. .**

 **Chap 1** **: Ouch**

 _Last day of Christmas break, 10:50 a.m. , King's Cross Station_

The station bustled around with people. Albus Severus Potter pushed his trolley as fast as he could as he tried to catch up with his family. Everyone was rushing towards the ninth gate. Lily Potter was in front of the group alongside her mother, Ginny Potter.

"Come on, we are going to be late!" Ginny shouted behind her. "This reminds me so much of my first time travelling to Hogwarts."

"We can reminisce about past times later." Harry said. But there was a grin on his face telling her that he remembered. Then it drooped when it came to the final moments of the memory.

"Albus watch out!"

Albus tried turning the trolley but it crashed into a gentleman who had apparently appeared from behind a pillar. The man fell on top of the cases and then to the floor as Albus stopped the trolley. Onlookers stopped but quickly went back to normal when they noticed no one was injured.

"Oh my, sir, are you alright?" Albus said as he knelt and helped the man up. He looked up and watched as his mother and sister ran off without even looking back. Apparently they hadn't heard his dad shout.

'Yes yes I am, young man", the man said in a heavy American accent. "Thank you but I believe you may be in a hurry?" As he said this, he started to help Albus and Harry pick up the trunks and onto the trolley. The man was wearing a white suit with red tie and a long black overcoat like the ones worn during the 1920s. He was in his late 20s or so.

"I'm so sorry for this", Harry said. "He should have been more careful."

He looked at James. "James go with your mother."

Without a word, James maneuvered his trolley around the fallen luggage and ran off.

"No worries. I was the one who wasn't looking. Which platform are you departing from?" the man asked as he put the last of the trinkets on the trolley.

Harry paused. "Platform nine", he said carefully.

"Well I presume you should hurry. You were in quite a rush."

Oh yes. Come on, Albus. And say sorry."

"Oh right. Sorry about that." Albus said to the man.

The man laughed and said "Don't worry. I'm still in one piece. Hurry before you miss your train."

"Thank you!" he said and pushed the trolley with his dad as hard and fast as he could

"Your welcome! And be careful!" the man waved for a few seconds and then turned around and appeared to wait. "Silly boys."

He looked at his watch. It was 10:53 in clear digits and a red LED light to indicate it was A.M. "Darn when are they…." He stopped in mid sentence. He looked behind and cursed. "I am so stupid!"

And without another word he ran in the direction of Platform 9.

...

"What took you so long?" Ginny inquired as the two appeared out of the pillar and joined her.

"Sorry. I banged my trolley into a Muggle gentleman," Albus said. "He was very nice about it though."

"Yes. Apparently he was more worried about our train leaving. He was unlike any person I had met. Wizard or Muggle." Harry said. "Now that I think about it, it looked like he was American."

"An American Muggle was kind? Was he hot?" she asked smiling mischievously.

Albus cleared his throat. "Hi Mum. I'm still here," he said.

"Oh grow up, Albus," Ginny said. "Also tell me if you get a girlfriend."

"Mom!" Albus' face turned red as a tomato.

Harry laughed. This was quality bonding time. It hadn't been possible for years and yet in the mere days of traveling through time, Albus had changed into a different man. His social status remained to be seen but he got along more easily with the Weasley cousins and his siblings. He seemed more focused than usual. Harry guessed detention in school was helping the young lad considering the Headmistress had allowed the Albus and Scorpius to return to their respective homes during the Christmas break.

The train signaled loudly that it was about to leave. Everyone said their goodbyes and boarded the train. Since Albus didn't have time to put everything in a compartment before the train departed, he went to the door and waved at his family. They waved back and kept waving until the train went out of sight.

"Albus has...grown up," Harry said smiling.

"Of course he has," said Ginny. "He is your son, after all."

"Now." She turned him toward her. "About that memory." Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"What about it?" asked Harry.

Ginny was about to say something when someone jumped on them from behind and wrapped their arms on their shoulders.

"Hey guys! Glad you weren't late. I thought your car broke down. That would not have been good." Ronald Weasley grinned at the two of them.

"Ron get off." Ginny said. She looked irritated.

"What? I can't hug my favorite sister and brother-in-law? That's just sad."

"Ron, she's just worried."

Ron sighed and took his arms off their shoulders. "Well, it's fine and dandy that the kids have gone. How about you come over to ours and we'll - what's that?" Ron pointed in the direction of the train.

Both Harry and Ginny looked back at the train. At first they didn't see anything unusual but then Harry noticed the black pole on top of the train.

"I don't see anything." Ginny said.

Harry kept staring at the train. Something felt familiar about the black pole. Wait that's not a pole, it's a person, he thought. He blinked and the figure vanished. Unsettled, he turned towards his wife and Ron, when he noticed they weren't there.

"Wha- guys? Ginny? Ron? Where are you?"

The platform turned gray and everyone disappeared. "What's going on?"

Then he heard them. The voices. Unwavering and persistent. _"The end is near. The end is near."_

The platform started spinning faster and faster. Harry felt dizzy and fell to the ground. His scar didn't hurt but it felt like his head would burst. And yet the voices wouldn't rest.

 _"The end is near."_

 _"The end is near."_

 _"All hail the lord of time!"_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Mysterious Encounter

**Chapter 2: The Mysterious Encounter**

Lily Potter sighed. It was all she could do without missing her friends. All of them were in school for the Christmas holidays so there was no one to talk to on the boring train ride back to Hogwarts.

"This sucks!" She said as she flopped down into her seat in her empty compartment.

"Anything off the cart, dear?" says the Trolley Witch as she came to Lily's compartment.

"No. No Thank you."

"Alright then-"

"Pleeeeeease."

Lilly jumped. Behind the Trolley Witch was a man with a long black overcoat. "I just want a little Chocolate Frog. Won't hurt anyone."

"For the last time, no money! No Sweets!" she said angrily.

"Oh come on. Don't you have a heart? I have the money but only Muggle money.

"NO!"

"You have worked on this train for over a hundred and eighty years! Surely the frog won't be missed after you have worked for such a long time." said the man.

"It's alright," Lily said interrupting the argument. "I'll pay for it."

The Trolley Witch huffed. She snorted and gave Lily a Chocolate Frog. Lily in turn gave her five bronze knuts.

"Watch your back when you come back on this train," she said and walked off onto the next compartment.

After she left, Lily gave her Chocolate Frog to the stranger. The man's eyes widened and took the Frog quietly. He stared at it and looked at it as if he were about to cry.

Lily chuckled. "You're looking at it as if you have never seen a Chocolate frog before."

The man looked up. He smiled and said "No I have not, actually."

She raised her eyebrows in shock. The man laughed at her expression. "I actually never had the money to buy wizarding equipment so I guess I was a quite eager to taste the frog at least."

She nearly cried. In front of her was a full grown man who had never tasted even a Chocolate Frog. She promised to remind herself to never throw a tantrum at her parents whenever they refused to give her candy.

"Second Year?" the man asked, still in the doorway.

Lily nodded her head. "Yup." she said

The man tilted his head. "Well isn't that fantastic?"

Now it was her turn to tilt her head. "Are you American?"

"Why yes." he said. "Born and brought up in America."

"Then how come you're here?"

"Oh...ummm…" He opened his mouth and then closed it. Then proceeded to give a quizzical look to her.

"Well whatever the reason was- " she said as she put back the money in her hand into the bag. "I'm sure you'll-" She turned back and noticed he was gone. "Remember." She trailed off. The door was slightly ajar. She got up and pulled the door open and looked down the hallway. She saw the trolley witch disappear down to the next compartment. She looked the other way and came face to face with a stomach. She pulled back her head and looked up to see who the stomach belonged to. Albus smiled

"Lily! What are you doing?" he said.

Lily looked the other way down the hallway and then back to her brother. "Nothing just...nothing."

"Hiya Lily!" said a voice from behind Albus. Scorpius popped his head from behind Albus. "How ya doing?

" Hello Scorpius." she said. "I'm you."

"Say...have you seen Rose?" Scorpius asked.

"No but I have heard a lot about you from her over the break."

Scorpius' eyes lit up. "Really?!"

"No," she answered. Scorpius frowned.

"Alright that's enough." Albus said. "We were going to go and grab another bite from the Trolley Witch. Wanna come?"

She remembered the man in the black coat and said "I'm fine. You two go ahead."

Albus shrugged. "Your loss. I was paying. Bye." He went off and Scorpius followed suite. He waved to her slightly as he went past the door. Lily sighed. She closed the door and plopped down on her chair. Tapped her toes twice and slumped back. This was going to be a long ride, she thought.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Mysterious Stranger

**Finally finished with this chapter. Took only FOREVER to write. For those who are reading this on 2/8/2017, Please keep reading. If you have read this before that date, I would like to say that I have added some more content to Chapter 1. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 3:** The Mysterious Stranger

 _Hogwarts, Around Midnight_

Professor McGonagalls' steps echoed across the hallway as she made her way to her office. She yawned and stretched her arms out. It had been a long day and she was tired from all the paperwork of the returning students from break. She was just going to go to her office for a while and then crash for the night.

She reached the front of her office and said "Lemon drop" to the gargoyle standing guard. The gargoyle promptly slid sideways and the wall behind it collapsed to show stairs.

Not much had changed in the office. Nothing ever did. So she was surprised when she saw the man sitting on a chair. In her office. She quickly drew her wand out and shouted "Who are you?"

The man sat still. She walked slowly towards him. Wand still drawn, she inspected the man. She was again surprised to see that he had a hat over his head. She circled around him and waved her wand. Loud bangs were created but still the man did not move. Then she noticed the feather on his foot. She looked at it and flicked it off. The man tilted backwards slightly and the chair crashed onto the floor.

He jerked at the shock that went through his body and awoke.

"What the-"

He froze as he saw the wand pointed at him. "At your mercy." he said as he raised his hands slowly.

"Who are you? McGonagall asked. A look of anger appeared on her face that would have frightened away a dragon.

"I ..ummm…" he stuttered. "Can...can I get up? It's a bit uncomfortable down here. Please."

The Professor thought for a moment. It was uncomfortable being on the floor with a chair underneath you.

"Get up. Slowly." She replied. The man put his hands down and started to untangle himself from his chair. Slowly. After doing so, he picked up the chair and pushed it into the desk.

"Now," she said. "Who are you?"

He gulped and said "My name is Nathan Eclef. It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor."

"Why are you here?" her wand still pointing at him.

"Ah yes, I'm terribly sorry about the sudden interruption but I believe you have a job opening?

She frowned. A man broke into her office and was sleeping in here for a job interview. Something didn't add up. She stepped closer. He stepped back.

"Tell me why you're really here."

"I just did. I'm here for a job-"

"Okay. Now tell me why you're really here."

Nathan sighed. "Professor", he started. "Whether you believe me or not, I assure you I am not your enemy."

"Well then," Professor McGonagall said. "I guess I will have to see for myself. _Incurro!_ "

Nathan's eyes widened. "NO!" He shouted. He lunged at the headmistress but it was too late. The spell took hold and in an instant the memories of Nathan Eclef poured into her mind. She saw his childhood and the man that made him into this. She saw the places he visited, the plan he made, and the oath he took with himself. It rang as clear as day in his mind and stronger than anything she had felt. The spell went for a few seconds but it felt like hours until the professor couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed onto the floor and was in shock at the things she saw.

"Professor!" Nathan kneeled down and touched her shoulder. 'You should not have done that on me. That is one dangerous spell and it doesn't work properly on me."

"Wha...What?" she breathed heavily. Her chest rose and fell rapidly. "I don't understand."

The man could feel the eyes of all the previous headmasters on him. So he moved his thumb that was holding the Professor's shoulder and brushed it against the side of his knuckle. In the same fluid motion, he got up and looked for a pitcher. He found one and produced a glass. Pouring the water into the glass, he checked on her from the corner of his eye. She had managed to prop herself up on one elbow and started shivering. He took out a spoon from his overcoat, put it in the glass of water and stirred. The glass warmed as the spoon warmed the water inside it. He walked over to the Professor and knelt, bringing the glass to her lips and his other hand underneath her chin.

"I will explain everything. In time." he said. "But first. Mind explaining why you chose such a powerful Occlumency spell to use on me?

He got up and offered her a hand. She took it gingerly and stood up. He crossed his arms and waited. Professor McGonagall took in a deep breath and began to speak.

"After the Battle of Hogwarts, myself and several other witches and wizards from the Ministry replaced the wards protecting Hogwarts before the era of the Dark Lord. Any unauthorized person should not be able to get through except through the train or authorization from me. So tell me, Nathan. How did YOU get through them?"

Nathan stared at her blankly. He had completely forgotten about the enchantments surrounding the school.

"I actually took the train."

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrow. "And nobody stopped you?"

He thought back to everyone he met. "No. They all gave me smiles or polite nods. I even talked to the Trolley Witch and she was nice. Actually I got yelled by her so maybe not."

The professor raised an eyebrow. The Trolley Witch didn't let just anyone on board the train.

"Well then." she said as she went to her chair and sat down. "Show me your credentials and your resume"

She gestured at the seat in front of her. He widened his eyes.

"Shall we begin?"

"Holy cow that was the hardest interview I have ever taken."

Nathan was walking down one of the corridors leading to the headmaster's office but he was walking away from the office.

"Probably because you were lying half the time." a female voice said.

"It's better than lying all the time."

The female voice said nothing for a while.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have told her the truth?" the voice asked finally.

"Yes. I'm sure. And I'm sure she won't remember anything from the Occlumency spell either. The amnesia smart drug I injected in her using my finger should have taken care of that by now."

"I know. I helped you develop that drug so no one would know about your "little" secret."

"Don't get technical right now. I'm tired. Let's get out of here."

"Ok", the voice answered. "Stand by."

Nathan looked around. He had reached the grand stairwell. It was as breathtaking as ever. This is gonna be a weird year, he thought. And in the blink of an eye, he vanished.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Fifth Journey Begins

**(A/N) Yeah Yeah I know. This chapter took way too long to update. I kinda lost interest in it after a while and started to write a different fanfic but then a few days ago a follower joined up to the story. User _Messed Up Reality_ got me back on track and lo behold a new chapter. So thanks for that. Its kind of shorter than I wanted but I hope it suffices.**

 **I also wrote a tiny scene with the old gang. I mean I seriously don't like J.K. Rowling for discontinuing the series. They might come in the story here and there more often but otherwise I want to focus on Albus, Scorpius, Lily and Rose. They are my main characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ch. 4 The Fifth Journey Begins**

 _September 1st, 10:30 a.m., King's Cross Station. Platform 9 ¾_

Albus Potter knew exactly what to expect at the platform. It was the same every year. The bustling of wizards and witches. The crying of kids wanting to go. The lectures of over-worrying parents. But what surprised him was the emptiness he saw and the lack of kids. Not the lectures though. He was getting one himself.

"Mum, I know what to do. Please stop pestering me." Albus said.

"Right, sorry" said Ginny. "It's just different seeing you happy on the day where you have looked gloomy every year. Are you sure you're all right?"

It was a chilly morning in King's Cross and everyone was wrapped up in their jackets. Since Harry nor Ginny were allowed to cast a protective charm in public, they were forced to do nothing but wait until the children were on the train and they had gotten home.

"Yes, Mum." he said impatiently, scouring the station for Scorpius until he saw the unmistakably blond hair of his. "Scorpius! Over here!"

Albus frantically waved his left hand high above him. Scorpius looked over and spotted Albus. He waved back and then looked back at his dad, Draco Malfoy. Draco simply nodded and started to head over towards them. However, before they could reach them, Uncle Ron bounded over with his family.

"Busy as always isn't it, Harry." Ron said, gesturing at the nearly empty wizard platform. "Long time no see."

"Ron, we literally met them three days ago." Hermione said. "Don't be a dunce."

"Really? Felt like ages ago." he said scratching the back of his head and giving everyone a quizzical look.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Forgive him. He was developing a new Wizard Wheeze product when it backfired. Now he is starting to forget a whole lot of things. Healers at St. Mungo's said it should wear off in a few days but until then we have to bear with this blubbering fool."

Ron pouted like a little baby. "That's not fair. Don't do that to me." He tried his best to hide it but a smile started to tug at the corner of his lips.

Hermione stared at Ron. "You're hopeless."

"How come we didn't hear about this?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Oh we didn't want to bother you, sis.", Ron said. "Especially when you were busy with supplies and packing for the kids."

Ginny exhaled a breath of white mist and crossed her arms to warm her body. "What's with this cold anyway. It's September for Christ's sake. Shouldn't the heating charm be on anyways?"

"It's not working. Turns out the person who takes care of it is sick and the manager didn't think of substituting her because charm breakdowns rarely happen," said Hermione.

"Ack we shouldn't have come so early."

Albus and Lily looked about ready to ditch everyone and board the train alone when Scorpius finally got to them.

"You ready?" he said. The grin on his face was evidently clear.

"You bet. I don't want to listen to these guys. It's like they're children", said Albus.

"We heard that!" shouted the parents. Both Malfoys were confused since they had been late to the conversation.

Albus' face went white. Without looking back, he ran into the train. Everyone looked at the train door. A second later, Albus' head popped back out.

"Umm, Scorpius? Could you bring my things on the train? Thanks!"

And with that he was gone again. Scorpius looked at the disappearing Albus to the parents whose gaze had shifted from the door to him. He stared right back at them for some time. He fidgeted and said "I'll just … grab the trunks and get on the train. Yeah. I'll do that."

"I'll help too." said Lily Potter as she stepped forward.

"Me, too." said Rose Weasley. Both girls helped Scorpius take in Albus' luggage onto the train.

"Did I miss something?" said Malfoy, his face looked at the others in confusion.

"Nothing much." Harry said, looking at Malfoy. "Just mid-life crises and teenage dramas."

* * *

Albus was safe. Kind of. He had simply gone into the train and stopped a few feet from the door to be completely out of sight from anyone outside. The station wasn't as crowded as it normally was so he could still hear everyone talking though. At least his father had become nicer to towards his old rival. He let out a huge sigh and massaged the back of his neck. "Jeez, I hate doing this." he said aloud.

"Hate doing what?"

Albus whirled around and found himself staring at Scorpius. His eyes widened. "Oh, noth...nothing really. Just… um.. You know...umm…. Stuff?" The last word sounded more of a question than a statement.

"It's about the letter isn't it?" said Scorpius. There was a hint of concern in his voice.

Albus opened his mouth to lie and say it was not but his voice betrayed him. No sound came out and he was forced to close his mouth without saying anything. The letter was a note from the headmistress of Hogwarts saying that due to his poor grades and...

Wait, he thought, Scorpius shouldn't know about that.

Albus pointed his index finger at his best friend and asked, "How do you know I was worried about a letter?"

"Cause I got one too."

He reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope with the Hogwarts coat of arms on it.

"You don't have to worry. It's not like you can hide it from me. I may be a joker but I do know how to look at someone and know what they're thinking. And I'll be joining in your suffering, too."

"What suffering, Scorpius?"

It was Scorpius' turn to be surprised as he whirled around, quickly hiding the envelope and came face to face with a heavily breathing Rose Weasley.

"You could be of a little help, you know!" she said, clearly annoyed. In her hand was Albus' luggage and she was clearly straining to bring it on board.

"Oops sorry."

"You better be sorry or I will smack you across the Atlantic for good measure."

"Okay I got it, princess."

"Don't call me that!"

"Well what should I call you?"

"My REAL name. And how about you pick your own luggage from now!"

"Okay look I'm sorry!"

Albus stared wide eyed at the two bickering souls. They were fighting?! This was progress. Well in the harsh way but still progress.

"Okay okay let's ease up on the tension there," said Albus. The two teenagers simply stared defiantly at each other and Albus thought one of them was going to slug the other. But then Rose walked away and pushed past Albus.

"Well that was... something," Scorpius said, seeming a bit amused.

"Not cool, man," Albus said. "Try being nicer to her."

"I thought it was okay."

"Not all girls like to fight with their friends," A new voice chirped in.

It was Lily. She, too, was lugging a trunk but unlike Rose, she wasn't complaining.

"You have to understand the girl and know her boundaries. Otherwise, you'll just end up getting a mad friend."

Albus frowned at Lily. "Well that sucks then."

"Yes," Lily said, as she walked past both the boys. "Yes it does."

Albus and Scorpius looked at the disappearing witch and then at each other.  
Scorpius shrugged. "I don't want to know any more," he said. "And do you mind taking our luggage and finding a compartment? I'll take the girls' luggage and give it them"

"Okay and apologize to Rose while you're at it. "

"Right."

Scorpius disappeared after the girls and Albus found a nice spacious compartment. He put both the trunks on the racks above and sat down. No knowing what to do he looked out the window and onto the station. His family was still there along with the other families. The great part was the fact that the Malfoys and the Potters got along quite well nowadays. The fact that the adventure that had occurred a year ago was the important factor and he had actually learned on how to accept his life and live it to the fullest. No more of worrying about what the other students were thinking, the gossips and the stories about Scorpius. He just wanted to keep it nice and simple.

His teachers were impressed at how much he had improved especially his Potion's Master, Professor Glenda Delacour. Albus shuddered at the memory. The professor had praised him a lot that day and even gave him a round of applause from the class. Although he knew the professor wasn't really trying to embarrass him, the other students did not take it lightly. He was nearly neck high with rumors about cheating until the Professor dismissed all of them saying that it wasn't possible to cheat even if he wanted to.

Albus sighed. It wasn't his job to be good at Potions. That was Scorpius' but he couldn't help it. He had to improve on something and the night before he had accidentally started reading ahead in the book thus the great remarks that almost made his downfall. But that didn't help him in the long run. He had received a letter over the summer that he was going to have to take supplementary classes with the Muggle Studies teacher. Basic Muggle Studies it was called. It was either that or the Divination and he did not want the creepy old hag again ever in his life. She was way to creepy for his liking. Only Scorpius thought she was nice and that did not help with his reputation at school. Normally there would be second years with them, however, since Basic Muggle Studies became a mandatory class for students to take before their fourth year, there would be other fifth-years with them instead of simply second or third years. The fourth and fifth years only had to take it if they had poor grades the year before to "boost" their grades. The class was introduced last year in order for students to be taught the basics of muggle life as to prevent more hatred-for-muggles riots. Actually that's what Aunty Granger said. She also heard him say that the professor had left after a year and a new teacher was taking the position. But still it was supplementary classes and he was sure he was going to be very bored.

"Hey."

Albus looked up and saw Scorpius come into the compartment.

"I gotta admit," said Scorpius, as he looked around the compartment. "It's not bad. Better than I expected."

"Yeah they must have upgraded it to modern Muggle standards," Albus said, as he admired the polished brown wood and seats. "How'd it go with Lily?"

Scorpius scowled. "Well, she is still pretty mad but she has calmed down a bit. Honestly I have absolutely no idea what it is with girls. Making potions is much easier." He gave a thumbs up. "I'm not ready to give up though. Yet."

Albus laughed. It was a good hearty laugh and Scorpius smiled at his only best friend. Things may look grim with the supplementary classes and all but as long as they had each other there was no way anyone was going to stop them from achieving their goals. No One. Besides. How weird can the Muggle Studies teacher be? Right?

* * *

 **I tried explaining on why Albus had to take the supplementary class as well as introduce him as changed and how the one event affected his life. So basically he resents the supplementary class and doesn't want to take it. Who knows how boring the guy will be since Harry Potter was born in the Muggle world and brought up with Muggle ways. It should be obvious that he would bring up his children in some Muggle ways and studies himself. On the other hand, so does Scorpius so it might help him a bit.**

 **Also, I'm planning on writing a brief scene about Rose and Scorpius talking it out as he gives the girls their luggage. But I'm not sure so I want my readers to ask if you want a scene or to just get on with the story.**

 **And also as always, leave a review. Thanks for reading!**

 **~AdmiralWhiteFang**


	5. Chapter 5 - Yikes!

**YAHOO! FanFiction finally fixed the login so I am back in action. This summer I have been completely on top of the story and I hope I can finish this story before the summer. This chapter is really good. I myself am proud of it. Took me like two weeks of non-stop typing to write it though.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ch.5 Yikes!**

Rose Granger-Weasley stormed down the hallway. Basically, she was pissed. No need to explain anything else.

"That idiot!" she yelled at the hallway. Fortunately, she had migrated to another coach so no one could hear her scream. "Every time! Every single time!"

"Ok calm, Rose."

Rose didn't look around. She could tell from the voice that it was her cousin, Lily Luna Potter.

"I don't want to be calm, Lily. I want to be angry because he's such a-"

"Charmer?" Lily said

Rose shot her a look. "Dummy. What you said was stupid. Still…" She trailed off from there, deep in thought.

Lily looked at her cousin in worry. "Why don't you just tell him?" she said. Roses' expression softened up a little.

"What do you mean?"

"You know you can't hide it right?"

Of course. She had completely forgotten. Despite Lily's looks and acts of kindness, she had a nasty habit of poking through people's brains and learning what they were really thinking. In other words, she was clairvoyant. Actually, her clairvoyance only emerged after significant Defense Against the Dark Arts Lessons. Being clairvoyant was an extremely rare trait among wizards and virtually non-existent in Muggles, mainly due to their lack of magical training. Can you imagine Muggles being able to use clairvoyance? They would find out about the wizarding world within months!

"That doesn't make sense." Lily said with a quizzical look on her face. "Muggles would be wizarding folk because then they would be exposed to the wizarding world and become a part of it since only people with magical blood can use it."

Rose stared at her dumbfounded at her powers and yet slightly irritated. "Will you stop reading my thoughts!"

"Oops. Sorry." Lily gave her apologetic expression but from the look of her eyes, Rose could could tell she was doing her best not to laugh.

"Yeah well you are right actually," said Rose. "Since only people with magical blood can use it, it can't be with the Muggles at all. I'm sorry. I'm just not thinking straight here."

"Since you li-"

Rose clapped her hand on Lily's mouth. "I do not." She gave Lily a stare that was enough to scare her shut for the next month at least. Lily nodded and Rose removed her hand.

"It's a good thing that he hasn't apologized yet." Lily said, changing the topic slightly. "You haven't cooled down completely."

"It's not like I want an apology from him. The guy is a total imbecile."

"Okay that's a bit too harsh."

"You know what, talking to you is getting us nowhere so let's stop right here."

"What's with you? You seem awfully disturbed ever since I saw you on the platform."

"None of your business. And don't read my mind." Rose started walking down the hallway. "I'm going and sitting with my friends."

"Wait what about saying bye to everyone?" Lily said, desperately trying to take bring the conversation back.

Rose stopped. She didn't turn around but simply said, "I sitting with my friends and I don't want them to see how thick they all are. So no thanks." And with that she walked away.

Lily was stunned. She had never seen her cousin sister act like this. Before she could even think of reading her mind, Rose disappeared from within her clairvoyant range.

 _This better not be real,_ she thought. _Hopefully it's just a joke._

She heard a shuffle of feet behind her and turned to find Scorpius coming into the car with her and Rose's luggage.

Scorpius looked at Rose and froze.

"Did I miss something?" he said.

But Rose could see, even without reading his mind, he had heard the entire conversation.

* * *

Rose walked quickly away from Lily so that she couldn't read her mind. Once she knew she was safe, she slowed down and calmed herself. _Dang it!_

She punched the wall and it cracked.

 _Why?_

The wall sealed itself as the magic repair spell took effect.

 _Why? Why? Why! Why! WHY! WHY!_

With each word she smashed her fists into the wall, letting her anger out with each strike. Tears rolled down her cheeks and finally she sobbed uncontrollable, her fists bloody and the wall completely fine. She dropped her hands to her sides.

 _Was there no other way?_ She thought. _Did she have to act that way?_

Rose contemplated on whether to concentrate on her mental state of stress or her bloody hands. She winced as she finally registered her bleeding knuckles. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small dropper and carefully squeezed two drops of brown liquid onto her left hand. The bleeding stopped and fresh, new skin grew over the wound. Rose did the same to her other hand and in seconds her hands were completely fine. If you didn't count the blood still on her hand that is.

She put the dropper back into her pocket, wiped the tears from her eyes and simply went inside a compartment and locked the door.

* * *

Scorpius tried to forget everything that he had heard. He did his absolute best to stay happy and positive. Especially in front of Lily since she could read minds. But all he could muster were his lame jokes. And nobody fell for it. Obviously. Which was exactly why when he came back from the girls, he joked around and instantly went to sleep. Until they came to Hogwarts.

"Scorpius. Yo! Wake up!"

Scorpius opened one of his eyes and closed it again. "Gimi five minuz plez." He said sleepily. He could feel his waker back away and he smiled a tiny bit.

"Aguamenti"

Oh crud.

A torrent of clear, pure water washed over Scorpius and he jerked himself awake. Blind and completely soaked, he tackled the charmer and landed on top of them.

"What the hell was that! Umm..." It was at that moment he noticed whom he had tackled. "Dude, why?"

"Well, you weren't waking up," Albus said with a grin.

"I swear James is rubbing off on you." Scorpius said as he got off of Albus.

"Don't tell him that." Scorpius laughed.

Scorpius suddenly came to a realization on what spell Albus had used on him.

"You mastered the water charm?"

Albus stared at him. "What?" The spell you used on me. That was a sixth year NEWT level charm that you used. You're still in your fifth year!"

"Eh doesn't matter."

"Okay I take it back, you're more like me now."

"You mean an ugly know-it-all? No way, mate!"

Both students burst out laughing.

Scorpius smiled. There was something different about him but if he was hiding something he'd figure it out soon enough.

"Glad to see some students having a good time." a female's voice spoke, causing both Scorpius and Albus to jump. "Hello."

"Umm hello?" Albus said.

"Hello again!" The voice belonged to a young girl in her teens. Her long red hair reached down to her elbow and she wore a black obsidian necklace with a single white gemstone as the pendant. But what made them both shocked was the black tank top and white shorts she was wearing. Definitely not your typical wizarding clothes.

"Hello, I'm Scorpius." Scorpius reached out his hand and she shook it.

"Well hello Scorpius. Nice name. My name is Linda Dalecut. And you are?" She had extended her hand to Albus as well who gingerly took it.

"Albus." Scorpius noted that he looked nervous.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you." She smiled and the entire compartment seemed to light up. More like, it lifted the mood even further than it already was. Scorpius felt it to be charm until he realized it wasn't. It was just the fact that she had not a single dark vibe about her. Just her being in any place brought joy.

"So," Scorpius said. "I don't think I've seen you around Hogwarts. Did you transfer from a different school?"

"Oh no silly." she laughed. "I'm a professor at Hogwarts. I will be teaching you at your school.

"I can't believe you were going gaga over a proffessor." Scorpius said as they walked towards the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts.

"I didn't go gaga over anyone. And have you seen her height! She's like 4 foot 9! I didn't realise that she was a teacher." Albus whispered to him. "And will you stop it!"

"No way, mate."

After the teacher had introduced herself, she had waved her wand at Scorpius and Albus alike and instantly dried up all the water that had been on them. "Hurry up and pull on your robes. We'll be arriving soon. I look forward to seeing you again." With that she winked at them and left.

"FIRS' YEAR HERE! NO SHOVIN' O' PUSHIN'! ALRIGH' SECOND TO SEVENT' YEARS!

YA KNOW THE DRILL! SIX STUDENTS A CARRIAGE! Oh hiya Alb an' er Scorpius. Bless'ed night ain't it!" Hagrid said.

"Sure is, Hagrid." Albus said. "How is everything?"

"Been better. Can't have any stranglers in th' forest now can we." He gave a huge smile behind his ginormous beard. "Well can't talk right now. Have the first years to sort out. I'll send you an owl later 'k?"

"Sure. That would be great." Hagrid smiled again and lumbered off to rally the first years.

Scorpius frowned. Apparently Hagrid still felt uneasy around him. Not that he wasn't used to it but he wanted to feel accepted by everyone since there was evidence that he wasn't Voldemort's son. Some people still bullied him about that part though. Throwing insults was one of their hobbies apparently.

"Stop thinking too much he'll get used to it." said Albus, nudging his best friend.

"You think he would have gotten used to it by now."

"Yeah but our families have only made peace a year ago. You have to give it time."

"Hey shouldn't I be the one with the counseling sessions?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." said Albus with a grin on his face.

Scorpius let out a sigh. They stopped in front of the carriage and noticed the horse in front of it. The thestral spread its wings into the air and let out a howl. Scorpius admired the creature for a while before getting on the carriage. He and Albus could see the thestrals ever since they saw the death of Craig Bowker Jr at the hands of Delphi. For some reason, it made him sad and happy at the same time. At least it showed that they had come terms with Craig's death and accepted it.

With him in the carriage, besides Albus, was a third year Gryffindor boy who looked quite nervous, a fifth year girl with a Ravenclaw prefect badge, another fifth year girl but in the Slytherin house, who had shocking orange hair and a seventh year Hufflepuff boy. The carriage was unusually quiet for six teenagers in a cramped up carriage.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Albus asked the Slytherin girl in front of him. "You seem oddly familiar but I haven't seen you at Hogwarts at all."

Scorpius nearly smacked the guys head. He could tell Albus was trying to be serious but that question was also a pickup line. Before he could ask Albus what the hell he was doing, the girl spoke.

"I don't think so, " she said coldly. "There is no possible way we could have."

"But you're wearing our house colors," Albus pointed out.

The girl looked at her robes as if noticing for the first time. Then without another expression she said, "So it seems."

Albus opened his mouth but Scorpius nudged him to stay quiet. He was really weirded out by the girl and he didn't want Albus to overstretch his boundaries of privacy before he regretted it.

"Let it go before things get out of hand," he whispered to Albus.

"You're one to talk."

For the rest of the carriage ride, nobody spoke a word. Even the prefect looked distracted. Hogwarts loomed overhead as they reached the entrance to the castle. With it being nearly seven hundred feet tall, it was always a breathtaking view to take in. Even though he had seen it countless times and not caring about it at all.

The walk to the Great Hall was also completely silent for the both of them. The people in the carriage left in separate directions and so did the orange haired Slytherin girl.

"Don't you think she looked familiar?" whispered Albus, referring to the orange-haired girl.

"Is that why you asked that pickup line earlier?" Scorpius whispered back.

Albus stared at Scorpius before realising what he had actually said. "Do you really think I'd be that smooth with a girl?"

He had a point. But the girl actually did look familiar. It may have been the hair or the face but it was definitely there. He just couldn't place it either. They had entered the Great Hall by then and were walking towards the Slytherin table.

"Let's forget about it for the moment and concentrate on the Sorting Ceremony and the food," Scorpius said after sitting down at the table. Albus joined him.

"Fine." Albus said. "Hey Scorpius?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do I see the orange haired girl sitting next to me?"

Scorpius glanced over to his friend. "Dude, you're taking it way too -" He stopped. Albus wasn't looking at him but at the orange-haired girl on his right side.

"Will you two stop staring? It's getting creepy." she said.

"It would be better to know why you sat here," said Albus. "We didn't have a proper conversation earlier and it seemed like you didn't like me."

"So?" the girl asked, folding her arms. "One conversation doesn't make you dislike someone. You must have a long and brutal history with someone to dislike someone. There are reasons to dislike someone and not just because someone told you to. You have to hate them on a personal level. So shut up. I have my reasons for sitting here."

Scorpius looked at Albus and back to the girl. "You can atleast tell us your name."

The girl looked at the two of them. She looked down at the empty plate in front of her. "It's Valerie."

"I'm Albus." Albus seemed awfully chipper. "Nice to meet you!"

Scorpius couldn't shake the fact that this girl was gonna be trouble for Albus. "Scorpius."

"Well well, if isn't Albus and Scorpius!"

The three of them started as they turned around to see Professor Dalecut standing behind them. Albus shot him a look. How in the world did she get here without us knowing? Scorpius shrugged.

"Oh hello, Professor. Didn't see you there." said Scorpius. "Shouldn't you be at the Long Table?"

"The Long Table?"

"The Long Table," said Albus as he pointed to the staff table in the back of the Great Hall. "High table sounded boring so we renamed it the Long Table. Kinda like the Round Table but with teachers and a rectangular table.

"Hold on, you know her!" Valerie asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah," Albus said. "We met on the train and she dried our clothes for us."

"Why were you wet in the first place?"

"Not telling."

Scorpius sighed. He was wrong. This girl wasn't going to be trouble for Albus. She was going to drive Albus insane!

"Now now children, there's no need to fight. I'm sure he'll tell you the reason." said Professor Dalecut. "I'll be going now. Behave, Valerie. You too, Albus. You don't want to get detention on the first day now do we?" It sounded more like a joke than a threat but Valerie freaked out.

"Yes, ma'am." They both said in unison.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you're in perfect sync."

"Cut me some slack, Scor!" Albus snapped at Scorpius. Scorpius simply smirked.

The Professor smiled. "I'll take your leave then." And with that, she left.

"I have a question for you, Valerie." said Albus. "How does Professor Dalecut know your name?"

Scorpius widened his eyes. That was true. He remembered the professor saying her name but Valerie never told the professor her name. So that meant she had met her before.

"Umm...that's because... well….she's," Valerie stuttered. It looked like she didn't want to tell them but also not hide it.

"You don't have to tell us," said Albus. "If it's a secret then it's fine."

Valerie looked like she was struggling. Scorpius understood why. Even Albus understood, as they were finally able to figure it out.

"She's your mother, right?" said Albus.

Valerie looked at them, embarrassed. "Yeah."

The resemblance was uncanny. The only difference they had was the hair color, their attitudes, and height. Otherwise, they both were similar in every way

"We understand," said Scorpius. "If our mothers looked younger than us, then we would also try to hide that fact."

"Boy am I glad you guys aren't popular," she said. "Otherwise everyone would see how stupid you sound."

At the Long Table, Headmistress McGonagall stood up from her throne and tapped her wine glass. The entire Hall became silent and everyone looked at the Headmistress.

"As always we will begin the Sorting ceremony and then the Start-of-Term Feast. So without further ado, let us welcome in the first years with our usual mug faces. Professor, if you would please." The last sentence was directed to Professor Flitwick who, standing at the door of the Great Hall, flicked his wand and the doors opened with absolute grandeur. The first years shuffled inside and they were in shock at everyone staring at them with expressionless faces. Many of them noticed the bewitched ceiling and several of them gave gasps of astonishment. Scorpius smiled. He remembered his sorting ceremony. The sky had looked like amazing but he had been quiet the entire time, simply admiring the ceiling while everyone else was scared. It had been completely silent and everyone had looked really scary. Some emotion is better than having no emotion. That was something he had learned that day and it was something he never wanted to experience again.

"What are you doing?" Albus said softly, trying not to move his face muscles too much. "Stop smiling."

"Oh. Right." Scorpius stopped smiling and gave an expressionless face.

"Welcome to the Great Hall!" said Professor Flitwick. He strode over to the four-legged stool with the Sorting hat on top of it. "Smile, children. You're at Hogwarts! Not some prison! Rejoice!"

At this everyone clapped and greeted the first years with smiles. The first years, however, were still uneasy though some were giving grins.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," he said. He opened his arms and a scroll appeared in his hands. "Let us begin."

The entire sorting ceremony went by with a blur. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had the most first years join their ranks while Slytherin had around seven first years sorted into the house. Hufflepuff was Hufflepuff. Not many were chosen there but definitely more than Slytherin.

"Now then," said Headmistress McGonagall, as the last of the the first years found their places. "Let the feast begin!"

She waved her hands and the plates and filled themselves with all the delicacies that was fit for a royalty.

"Oh my," Valerie said quietly, her face had a look of astonishment.

"Yeah, we have a royal feast here," said Scorpius.

"And we have roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, joints, steak and kidney pie, Yorkshire pudding, ketchup, and peppermint humbugs," Albus said, in one fell swoop. "We also have-"

"I'm vegetarian actually."

"Oh."

Scorpius couldn't help but laugh. It was ridiculous to see Albus faun over a girl so hard and suddenly have his glory die. He leaned in towards Albus' ear. "You need help?" he whispered.

"I'm going to deal with you later." threatened Albus. Scorpius laughed even harder.

Dinner went by in a flash since the three of them had a blast hanging out together. Scorpius was sure that he had never had this much fun at a school banquet before. Only after the desert had vanished from the tables did Scorpius notice the empty chair at the Long Table.

"There is a chair empty at the Long Table, Albus." said Scorpius.

"Wow your powers of observation are impeccable, Scor. I haven't met anyone like you."

Scorpius ignored the sarcastic comment. "Do you think it means a teacher is sick?

"I think it's the new Muggle Studies teacher's seat." Valerie said.

"How do you know?"

"Mom kept saying the how the Muggle Studies teacher didn't show up to the pre-school meeting they had a week ago. Apparently she was really pissed off at whoever it was for her to create a fuss."

"Didn't your dad say anything?"

"Oh..uh about that-"

"Settle down now," said Professor McGonagall, as she rose from her chair to address everyone. "I have a few start-of-term notices for all the students.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, this year we have three new teachers who will be joining our staff and we would like to welcome them with open arms. We have Professor William Casbott who will be teaching Alchemy to the sixth and seventh years this year."

From the end of the table on the far left of the Headmistress, a man in his mid-thirties rose and gave a slight bow before sitting back down and folding his hands old-fashioned style. All the students clapped out of respect for him and he seemed pleased with it.

"Now for our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, we have Professor Linda Dalecut who is not like our regular teachers but please do not go by how she looks. She is an extremely skilled wizard and can give any duelist a good arse kicking if required."

Professor Dalecut got on top of the chair and bowed. The entire Great Hall was silent save for a few gasps. The professor smiled and said, "Hello. I hope you can learn a lot from me." Her voice reverberated throughout the Hall and nearly all the boys were staring. It was probably due to the fact that she was still wearing her tank top and shorts from the train. Valerie smacked her hand against her forehead.

"Will you two stop staring! You've seen her already then why are you looking so intently." Valerie said. She then proceeded to shove Albus who bumped into Scorpius breaking their eye contact.

"Right sorry," Albus said. Valerie didn't look like she wanted the sorry. Scorpius felt bad for him.

Everyone started to slowly clap as the professor sat down and it soon became even louder than Professor Casbott's applause.

"Hey at least your mother got a louder applause than alchemy guy," Albus said, as he clapped as fast as he could. "I can't wait to get to Defense against the Dark Arts." Valerie simply stared and said nothing.

"And the next teacher, who unfortunately isn't here yet-"

She had barely completed her sentence when the doors to the Great Hall flew open and in came a man wearing a white suit and a long black overcoat that looked more like a cape than a coat. He was breathing heavily and stopped to catch his breath. For the second time that night, the Great Hall was silent. Even Headmistress McGonagall was shocked beyond belief. The man stood up and said, "Sorry I'm late. Did I miss something? Oh better yet, did I interrupt something about me? That would be cool."

Scorpius heard a girl yelp from one of the tables. He was suddenly grabbed by Albus at the arm as if in sheer panic.

"Whoa calm down, mate! What's wrong?" Scorpius said.

"It's him!" Albus whispered urgently. "It's the Muggle I told you about last Christmas!"

* * *

 **Hehe**

 **He arrives!**

 **~AdmiralWhiteFang**

 **P.S. The chapter title makes no sense and it is not supposed to.**


End file.
